Warriors
by WaywardxChica91
Summary: During the events of Captain America: Civil War, Bucky is torn away from his life, forced to leave behind the woman he loves. She can take care of herself, that's what drew Bucky to her, but it's Gemma who must help protect him now. With everything he's been through, can Bucky truly be saved?
1. Early Mornings

Early one spring morning, Bucky and Gemma Frost walked hand-in-hand through the market near their apartment. It was a crisp morning, one of the nicest it had been in months. It was like a godsend for the couple, after all the time Bucky spent hiding. Wandering from stand to stand, they picked through the odds and ends being sold.

Grinning at Bucky, Gemma spun his hat around and pecked him on the cheek. It was high time they had a good time. One that didn't include the grueling physical training Bucky insisted upon. Not that they didn't enjoy it, but some time among people was like a breath of fresh air.

As they approached a small produce stand, Gemma glanced at her watch, and groaned, "Damn, it's time for me to head into the office. I really don't want to go!"

Bucky chuckled as he ran his fingertips across her cheek. "Darlin', I know, I'm way better than work, but one of us has to live a semi normal life. Get going, and I'll get you a surprise for later, okay?"

Gemma laughed, spinning his hat back around, pulling it over his eyes. "It better be good!" She gave him a swift kiss and started away," I Love you, and I'll see you tonight. Oh, and don't forget the plums."

Bucky muttered, "I love you. See you soon."

She watched him over her shoulder, until the crowd swallowed him up. Reluctantly, she turned her attention toward the hustling courtyard before her. It made her uneasy leaving him, but it was on an all new level, since it had been months since he had left the apartment in the beautiful light of day.

Gemma jogged through the streets on her way to work, as she did every morning. That particular day, there was a high volume of traffic, many speaking of a bombing in Vienna. She slowed, trying to sort out the details, when she caught sight of the newspaper. There on the front page, was a photo of Bucky Barnes. She growled as she read the headline, realizing they were blaming him for the death of over a dozen people, including the king of Wakanda. She knew the name from some work she was doing. Losing the king would create an uproar for some.

She dropped the paper, and turned tail, running back towards her apartment. Upon reaching the bottom step of the staircase, she spotted a group of men dressed in SWAT gear coming in the back entrance. She peeled off her high heels, and launched up the stairs, taking them three at a time. She reached the top in seconds, and yanked open the door to her shared apartment with a wanted man.

Running into the apartment, she came in on Bucky sizing up none other than Captain America. They both turned on her, ready to attack. Bucky jumped in front of Steve, and pushed him back, before approaching Gemma. He was visibly nervous and maybe slightly agitated.

She groaned, "When you said you had a surprise for me, I wasn't expecting Captain America."

"Gem, you were supposed to be on your way to work! You're not supposed to be here, it's not safe, even for you." Bucky scolded, as he took her into his arms.

She pulled away, and glanced at Steve before announcing, "I know, it doesn't matter now. There is a whole team of officers downstairs. They are currently talking over how to take you, dead or alive. The newspaper says you bombed a building in Vienna. I know that's a lie, so tell me. What the hell is going on?!"

"It's a mistake. We can talk about it later, right now, we need to get out of here." He turned to Steve just as he put his hand over his ear.

"We've got inbound!" Steve yelled, just as a flash bang grenade broke through the kitchen window.

Bucky struck it out of the air, and Steve covered it with his shield just as it exploded, leaving a circular burn mark on the floor. Gemma huffed and stood at the ready, watching the front door. She was not going to let the men have all the fun. Bucky groaned, and pushed Gemma toward the bathroom.

"I know you can hold your own with these guys, but I can't let you get in the middle of this. Stay in the bathroom, until the fight moves on. And then meet me at our spot. I'll come find you! Now go!" He barked, shoving her into the bathroom.

She turned to object, but didn't get the chance. Bucky slammed the door shut with a reluctant frown. Gemma was about to pull the door open, but a loud clatter came from the other side. Huffing, she took a pair of pants and a sweater from the laundry basket, getting changed to the cries of grown men. It was probably one of her strangest experiences. Once dressed, she sat on the tubs edge. Waiting for the fight to end, she tapped her foot against the toilet, counting each quiet clink of the porcelain. Suddenly, a man crashed through the door, knocked unconscious. She sighed, and stood, looking him over. He was breathing.

"Gemma?!" Bucky called.

Gemma leaned over the unconscious man. "I'm fine! End this!"

Bucky nodded, and rushed out of the apartment.

Once the commotion finally died down, Gemma emerged from the bathroom. She looked around the apartment, and saw the hole in the floorboards. Bucky had taken one of the hidden packs. He obviously wasn't planning on coming back to the apartment.

Gemma knew what to do. She stuck a hand in the hole, and yanked out a second bag, along with a large handgun. Bucky had taught her survival, and now it was time to use it.

Gemma slipped on her boots, and a coat, and started down the stairs, still lined with unconscious men. She accidentally kicked one of them as she made her way through the wreckage. Stepping outside, she could hear sirens converging, not on the building, but on the parkway ahead. Bucky was on the run.

Taking a deep breath, Gemma made her way around the back of the building, towards their hidden motorbikes. Bucky had insisted on them, because apparently you can't easily conceal a car. She climbed onto hers, and kick started the engine. Was she really going to leave him behind? Taking a deep breath, she started down the road, away from the sirens and Bucky.

The trip to the seaside city of Constanţa seemed to take twice as long as usual. Gemma rode the moderate distance all the way through, and found herself in the hotel that Bucky had brought her to only a month prior. It had been a rare, but beautiful trip for hem.

Upon their first visit a year ago, the fell in love. They had decided when they saw the gorgeous, seaside view that they would make it their vow to return as often as possible. With Bucky's status, that was still rare. Though, the discretion of the hotel staff was an added security measure they enjoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anxious for Bucky's return, Gemma found herself on the beach wandering along the shore of the Black Sea. It had been two days since she had arrived, and Bucky was still missing. He had intended for her to come to Constanța, of course. Still, he had always stayed in contact, so the fact that it had been more than twenty-four hours was a major concern.

Gemma sighed, and started back toward her hotel. As she scanned her key in the door, the phone rang inside. It had to be him, no one else knew where she was. She burst through the door, and yanked the phone off the receiver.

"Buck, is that you?" She answered.

"Gem, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't made it yet. They arrested me, then some psycho triggered the Winter Soldier. Now I have to go to Siberia to stop him from releasing the other assassins I trained, the enhanced. I'm so sorry." Bucky confessed angrily.

Gemma scoffed, "Of course. Of course there's a group of assassins to take down. God, I can't believe you were triggered, I'm so sorry... You know, you wouldn't be you if your life wasn't a complete shit show. And I mean that in the best possible way, babe."

Bucky laughed, before declaring, "You know me, always lookin' for trouble."

"So, tell me more. Was the Winter Soldier the only reason the guy came for you?" Gemma inquired, pacing the room, nearly yanking the phone line from the wall.

"I don't know." Bucky sighed. "But it's going to be fine, I promise."

"Please, finish this, and get here. Okay? You get here, and we'll figure out the rest." Gemma stammered, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Dollface. I promise I'll be there soon. I love you." Bucky stated, trying to give her peace of mind.

Gemma attempted to reply, but her voice cracked. She had started to cry without realizing, the tears already running down her cheeks. She placed the phone to her chest, blocking the sound of her sobs. It was always him that paid the price. Why couldn't he catch a break?! As she wiped away the tears from her cheeks, she took a deep, heaving breath. Gathering control of her emotions, she brought the phone back to her ear.

"... please, say something. Are you there?" Bucky implored.

Gemma nodded to herself, sputtering, "Yes, sorry, I'm here. Now, hang up, and end this. The sooner it's over, the sooner you come back to me."

"Yes, ma'am! See you soon, babe..." Bucky retorted.

"Wait!" Gemma cried.

"What, Gem?" Bucky questioned.

"You know I love you, too. Right?" Gemma replied.

Bucky chuckled, "Yes. Yes, I know you love me. You've sacrificed everything for me. If that doesn't prove it, then what does?"

Gemma scoffed, "Yeah, well, you've done plenty of that yourself. I really love you, Buck. Come find me when you're done."

"Alright, Gem. See you." Bucky concluded, the line going dead.

Gemma stuck the phone back on the receiver, covering her face, trying not to cry, again. It was time to toughen up, Bucky would need her to be strong. As she dropped the phone back on the desk, there was a heavy knock on the door. She stood, and took in her surroundings, locating her weapon behind the door, before approaching it. Taking a deep breath, she opened it a crack, keeping her foot behind the door.

Standing before her was a tall man, dressed in a leather duster and combat boots, wearing a smirk. Gemma recognized him immediately. She had never met him in person, but it was obvious by the eye patch.

"The name's Nick Fury. Are you gonna let me in?" He asked, glancing into Gemma's hotel room.


	2. Welcome Home

Gemma shook her head, and stepped away from the door. Fury walked right in, and sat on the bed, obviously unconcerned by Gemma's apparent annoyance. She scoffed, and glanced around, trying to understand. How had he found her, and why? Grinning, like he knew her thoughts, he watched her as she tried to recover from her confusion.

Fury grimaced, and decreed, "Your boy, Bucky Barnes, has gotten himself into a lot of trouble. Captain America and Iron Man just had a showdown in Germany, and he was there. So, on top of the bombing, he's going to be hunted by the U.N. for breaking the Accords they made to stop vigilante heroes."

"Nice story Director. What does any of this have to do with me? I've been helping Bucky stay under the radar for over a year. I've got his back." Gemma hissed.

"Aw. I'm flattered he told you about me..." Fury mused. Suddenly, his amused grin dropped. "Listen, Miss Frost. Bucky flipped his lid, and the Winter Soldier made an appearance. He's not stable, not now. He's going to need someone to talk him into what he's going to need to do to stop the bastard from coming back." Fury elaborated.

Gemma sat on the edge of the dresser, and folded her arms. Of course he wanted to make her do the dirty work. Bucky had been right when he'd said Fury was like the man behind the curtain. He pulled everyone else's strings, while he watched on without a care in the world. Fury eyed her closely, tapping his fingers on his knee. He expected her to do what he wanted, no questions asked? Good luck with that. Gemma huffed, and stared back, shrugging her shoulders.

"So what? He was brainwashed. He's been in control of it for the past two years. He can stop it from happening, I've seen it. And what about you? Why aren't you out helping them if you are so aware of how bad it's getting?"

"Gemma, all the asshole that triggered him had to do was speak a few words, and Bucky was his puppet. He has to be deprogrammed. He has to prove he's no longer a threat." Fury exclaimed. "And I'm not really here. I'm not technically supposed to know about any of this."

"Right, well, maybe you should step up, instead of observe from the sidelines." She said, starting to pace. "Anyway...Where on this God forsaken planet are people capable of reprogramming Bucky? More importantly, who would be willing with everything he's been charged with?" Gemma challenged.

Fury grinned, obviously untouched by her grievances. "I'm so glad you asked. Come, sit and I'll tell you..."

xxxxxxxxx

Gemma laid on the bed, Fury long gone. He had informed her that there was a child prodigy in Wakanda that had the capabilities to help Bucky. Gemma just had to be willing to push him to go see her. Simple, right?

"God, why can't you just let us be happy?" Gemma demanded, as she stared at the ceiling tiles.

Before she knew where she was going, Gemma found herself back on the beach. She watched as the waves crashed on the shore, destroying sandcastles and washing away any sign of their existence. She wondered, did the children know that everything they had built would be annihilated in a single moment? Or, like her relationship with Bucky, did they expect it to stand strong forever?

Gemma sat on the sand thinking through what she would have to say to Bucky to convince him to get help, if that's what he needed. He was strong, and he knew that he could mostly stay in control of the Winter Soldier, but what if he never had to worry about it again? Would that not be worth a little bit of lost time?

Gemma continued her inner monologue as she went back up to her room. As she stepped inside, she froze. Sitting side by side on the bed were Steve Rogers and Bucky. She laughed, and ran to Bucky, taking him up in a long awaited hug. He groaned, but held her tightly with one arm.

Gemma finally released him, and looked him over. His face was badly bruised, but that wasn't what made her gasp in horror. His metal arm was gone, grotesquely torn off at the shoulder.

"Bucky, what happened to you?! Who did this?" She queried, dragging him back to the bed, and pulling him down onto the mattress.

"Gem, it was Tony Stark. But it's complicated. When Steve and I went to stop the real bomber from waking the other enhanced, he'd already killed them. He had lured us there to get Stark to follow us. He showed him the murder of his parents, which I committed. It set Stark off, and he attacked us. I caused this." Bucky declared, watching Gemma, ashamed.

She shook her head, and started pacing the length of the hotel room. She'd pause for a moment, mouth agape, then snap it shut and continue pacing. Tony Stark had hurt Bucky because Bucky had hurt him. All the same, she knew that if she ever met him, she would kick his ass.

Realizing that Gemna was seathing, Bucky sighed softly, and stood slowly from the bed, wrapping his arm around her tiny frame. He stopped her in her tracks, but she wasn't done. Huffing, she glanced at him, ready to protest, but paused mid breath. He was heartbroken, the deep sadness reflected in his eyes. She threw her hands around him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Holding him tenderly, she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I know how you feel about the victims of the Winter Soldier. You can't let this undo all of your progress, though. I love you too much to let you do that to yourself."

Bucky sighed, and kissed the nape of her neck. They held each other like life depended on it, because in that moment, for them, it felt like it did. The finally let go when Steve accidentally knocked over the lamp on the nightstand. They glanced at him, and pulled apart, taking each other's hand. Steve looked around, embarrassed. It was going to be a long night.

Bucky was the first to speak. "It's been a hell of week, we should get some rest. We still have to find out what to do about, well, everything."

"Right, well, except for the bomber, Zemo. T'Challa took him to the authorities. But, yeah, we're definitely up a creek. Let's get some sleep, and then we can figure it out... I'll take the floor." Steve proposed.

Bucky was about to object, but Steve shook his head. He grabbed an extra pillow and blanket, before lying down on the thick carpet, closing his eyes. Gemma clicked her tongue, before pulling Bucky to the bed. He stared off into space, like he wasn't quite there in the moment with her. She was worried about him. Maybe he did need to go to Wakanda after all. She brushed his thick hair behind his ears, and started going about getting him out of his soldier gear.

Slowly, she pulled off his torn jacket. As she slipped it over the jagged remnants of his arm, she gasped again. It was almost torn from his chest, leaving bloody edges where metal met flesh. It was more gruesome than she could have imagined.

Without a word, Gemma went to her bag, and pulled out a first aid kit, her contribution to their emergency packs, but she'd assumed the super soldier would be the one fixing her up. Oh, how the tables had turned. As she came back to the bed Bucky sighed, and tried to take it from her. She took his outstretched hand, shaking her head.

"Don't even try it, Soldier Boy." Gemma warned playfully, as she sat back on the bed.

Cautiously, she started wiping away the blood with an alcohol swab. Bucky held her thigh, trying to anchor himself against the sharp pain from the alcohol. Gemma internally scoffed. Bucky had just lost a limb, and the sting of alcohol was too much for him?

Gemma finally finished cleaning the wounds, and wrapped Bucky's shoulder in gauze. As she put the first aid kit on the nightstand, Bucky grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her down onto the bed. She stared up into his glinting eyes, and held his cheek gently in her palm. He was wide awake, and his eyes blazed with desire.

Without a word, he captured her lips with his, and ran his fingers through her thick curls, trapping her in his lustful embrace. She was all for a good time, but not when one of them wasn't really in the moment. She to slow his advances by pushing him away. He broke the firy kiss immediately, and grimaced at her, appearing to be hurt by her rejection.

Gemma ran her hands up his back, as she whispered, "I know you're feeling a lot of emotions right now, and you're trying to get through them. But maybe this isn't the best method, not with Steve Rogers sleeping at the end of the bed. I will do anything else to help you, whatever you need."

His anger slowly subsided, and he dropped his face to her chest. She expected that he was going to try to sleep with her again. She couldn't have been more wrong. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. To Gemma's surprise, a soft sob broke past his lips, muffled by her body, but it was obvious what the sound had been.

She lifted his head, bringing his forehead to hers. "Bucky, you're safe. I've got you. Okay? We'll figure everything out in the morning."

Bucky took a deep, calming breath and laid back on his side, taking Gemma with him. Laing back, tears rolled down his temples. She huddled up next to his less abused side, sliding a hand across his bare chest. Gradually, they fell asleep in each others gentle grasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun rose, it slowly began shine through the shear curtains, waking Gemma. She stretched, opening one eye against the light. She glanced around the room, trying to focus through the fog of sleep still clouding her vision. Slowly, she closed in on Bucky.

Sitting at the dining table, Bucky and Steve were deep in discussion. Gemma stayed down, watching them, studying them. She listened in, as they tried to keep their conversation between them.

"...get the others out of that floating prison, and I'll take you to Wakanda myself. I promise. Also, I'll watch out for your girl, while you're getting rid of the Winter Soldier jargon." Steve whispered.

"That won't be necessary, Steve," Gemma announced, sitting up, "I'm fine. I'll help you break into this prison you speak of, then I'll stay in Wakanda, with Bucky."

Bucky cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes on her. "Really? You would stay with me when you don't even know what it's like there?"

"Actually," She bit her lip, trying to think of how to explain herself, "well, I know plenty about Wakanda. I know because Nicky Fury was here. He told me about the unique technology they have there, and how it could possibly help you."

Bucky came to sit beside her, and asked, curious, "Why would he do that? He hardly knows me."

"True, but he believes that you are the good guy, and to stay that way, you need to rid yourself of the Winter Soldier programming."

"Right. Well, he's not wrong. But, first, we have to save the Avenger's that got arrested because of us." Bucky admitted, glancing at Steve.

"I may have some ideas about that." Gemma offered.

Steve gave her a shocked smile, before glancing at Bucky, asking, "What does she do for a living, again?"

Gemma sighed, "She is a Computer and Software Engineer, with a side job that can only be called cyber hacking. I'll have everything in that prison that runs on electricity shut down before you can snap your fingers. I also have my black belt, and Bucky's been training me, if that helps."

Bucky grinned as Steve looked between them, his mouth gaping. Bucky shrugged his shoulders at him, amused. This wsd all old news to Bucky. Steve closed his mouth, and cleared his throat. He wasn't just going to accept her help.

"Well, I guess you're in." Steve stammered. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

Bucky and Gemma laughed, simultaneously, "Strip club..."

Steve choked, "What?!"

Bucky elaborated, stating, "Gemma was walking home from work one night, when she came across a group of unsavory characters outside the club. They tried to mess with her. I was in a shop across the road, and was about to intervene, but she started taking them down two at a time. She had one giant guy left, as another got back up, pulling a knife. I stopped his attack right as the big guy dropped. I broke his wrist, which drew her attention. She punched him in the face, and he went down..."

Gemma interrupted, "I had it under control, but it was nice to have back up. Anyway, I thanked him, and went on my way, but Bucky refused to let me out of his sight until I was safely back home. After my night, I was kind of creeped out by him. Still, I saw the kindness in his eyes, and decided to give him my number. And that's that."

Steve nodded his head. "And you just so happen to be a hacker engineer? Coincidences aren't really a thing in my line of work..."

Gemma sighed, "Yeah, he was skeptical too. But I was working for a startup software company at the time, hardly the CIA. I've proven my loyalty time and time again. If you can't trust me, trust Bucky. He knows me."

Bucky interjected, "She is not a spy. She's on the other side of this, helping expose the illegal acts of many governments. She is a hero in her own right."

"Alright, I get it. I don't mean to be suspicious. I just don't have many people I can trust right now, but if Bucky can, then I can." Steve remarked, rubbing his neck.

"Good, now, when do we leave?" Gemma quipped.


	3. Operation: Breakout

In the stealth of night, Steve flew the jet towards the raft prison, with Bucky as copilot. On her computer, Gemna was typing away, breaking into their not so secure security systems. Bucky glanced at her, and grinned, watching her work like he'd done time and time before.

"Alright, I'm in. Let me know when you want me to cut their defenses." Gemma announced.

Steve let out a sharp breath. "She is good. Closed circuit? Closed to who?"

"Told you she was badass..." Bucky raved, beaming at her.

A sudden beeping from the radar silenced everyone. Gemma stood behind Bucky, and watched the radar intently. It was the prison. She looked out the windshield, spotting its low glow in the far distance. Steve let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the others.

"Alright, Gemma, it's time. Cut all security measures now." Steve instructed.

Gemma clicked a single key. Suddenly, the lights went out and the launchpad doors opened. they landed immediately. Gemma scoffed, and set her computer down. She was obviously proud of herself. Bucky leapt from his seat, and gave her a passionate kiss, before spinning her around by the holster on her hip, and led her down the ramp.

"Be careful. I'll leave the plane running. Just be quick." Bucky yelled over the whirling engines.

Steve patted him on the back, and followed Gemma off the jet. They glanced up at Bucky, who nodded them on before disappearing back onto the plane. Steve took a heaving breath, and led the way into the interior of the raft.

Without even a foot fall, they silently entered the security command post, and searched the few remaining inner cameras. There were lenses on every Avenger that had been arrested. Steve sighed and started towards the opposite end of the room. Suddenly, a group of men walked in, chatting among themselves.

Gemma gave Steve a small smile and struck one man in the knee cap, sending him to the floor, screaming. The others came at them with tasers and batons. Steve blocked every hit like it was choreographed. Gemma took a single baton strike to the back. She turned on the man, grabbed his hand, and broke every finger, taking the baton from him. As she struck him across the face, he cried out, and fell across a table, groaning. Everyone had been incapacitated, and Steve leaned on a table, catching his breath.

Gemma sighed, "Well, that wasn't so bad. You okay, old man?"

"Fine. We should get going." Steve panted, starting out the door. "You know, you should meet Agent Romanoff, I think you two would get along."

"If we live, I'd love to." Gemma chuckled, following Steve out of the control room, towards the center of the raft.

As they reached a large door, Steve paused, groaning at the lock with a hand print scanner. Gemma rolled her eyes, and stepped around Steve, pulling a device from her pocket. She yanked the panel from the wall, and connected the device to the exposed wires. With a quick swipe of the screen, the control panel pinged, and the doors opened before them.

Steve grinned, and slowly walked through the sliding doors. Gemma detached the device, and followed him in, holding her weapon up. The room was dark, other than a bright, fluorescent light in each cell. Within each one, sat a single Avenger. Steve approached one cell from the dark, and scoffed. Sam Wilson watched from the other side of the glass, grinning.

Gemma started to go from one cell to the next, unlocking the doors. Each person left their cell with a deep sigh of relief. They watched Gemma as she released the others, like what she was doing was unheard of. She got to the last door and paused. Inside the small room sat a crumpled woman with long, red hair. Gemma glanced at steve, horrified, and motioned for him to join her. He ran to her side, confusion painted across his features, until he looked into the cell.

He shook his head, growling, "That's Wanda Maximoff. They drugged her, those bastards."

Gemma huffed, and unlocked the cell. Steve took a step forward and paused, before picking her up, and carrying her out. Sam and the others came in close, and helped remove the straight jacket she was wearing. It was a strange sight. Gemma, rubbed her neck, and looked around the room, as they tried to comfort themselves.

Suddenly, a man came from the hall, holding up a large gun, aiming it at the group. Gemma gasped, drew her weapon and shot him in the chest. They all turned their attention on her, and she held her head, trying to catch her breath. She stared at the man, now splayed out on the floor.

Gemma wheezed, "We should get going."

Steve nodded, and started back towards the large doors. The others followed him like their fearless leader. Gemma paused, looking down at her victim, shaking. Sam glanced back at her, and groaned, before grabbing her by the arm dragging her along. She trailed behind him, unable to take her eyes off the body. He was so young!

They made their way back to the launch pad, and climbed onto the jet. Bucky stood at the top of the ramp, watching the others climb aboard. As Sam led her onto the jet, Bucky grinned, and took Gemma up in a one armed hug. Sam paused for a moment, and glanced at the empty space where Bucky's arm should have been. Bucky shook his head, and mouthed, 'I'm fine.'

Steve called, "Let's get out of here, before reinforcements show up!"

Bucky took Gemma's hand, and led her to her seat. They held one another as the others lounged about the cabin. Many were already asleep.

Gemma stared off in the distance, mumbling over and over, "I killed a man. I killed that man today. I killed him."

Bucky grimaced, and tried to hold her tightly. She sat there, limp in his grasp. She had hurt people, she had broken the other man's hand, but she hadn't killed them. She had killed a boy, barely old enough to enlist.

Bucky kissed her head and whispered, "You're no monster. If he died at your hand, it was because you had to save your own life, or one of theirs," he pointed to each person on the jet, "You were trying to protect the people they were hurting. I know that doesn't fix it, but I hope you can see that you are not a monster."

Gemma nodded, and closed her eyes, trying to forget, but he was there. She kept them closed, and tried to conjure up other images to block him out. Eventually, the code she was working on for her company popped into her head, successfully forcing the boys face out of her mind. So, she built the code, over and over again, as the jet flew across the ocean, into the rising sun.


	4. Don't Make Me Say Goodbye

"Gemma, come back to bed, it's still early. We have a few hours before we have to be in the lab." Bucky groaned, glancing up at Gemma, rubbing his eyes.

She stepped away from the window, and shuffled back to bed. She stood above him, smiling coyly. He took her hand, and pulled her down onto his lap, with a crooked grin. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently.

She pulled away, and kissed the nape of his neck, before saying, "I'm not sure any amount of time I get with you will be enough."

Bucky sighed, and leaned away from her, trying to look her in the eyes. "Gem, you just have to trust me. It won't be for very long. I promise, they will fix me. I'll be good as new."

Gemma shook her head, meeting his eyes. "I know. It's just... what if it takes longer than you think?"

Bucky scoffed, "Have you seen what is going on around here? Wakanda is no third world country. They have the kind of technology we could only dream of. This will be a sinch for them."

Gemma nodded, saying, "Well, you're not wrong. Still, I'm not ready to give this up."

She slid her hand over his chest, and held the back of his neck, twisting her fingers in his messy hair. Chuckling, he pulled her down onto the bed, and laid beside her. Kissing intensely, their bodies intertwined instinctively. Bucky slipped his hand up her thigh, hitching her leg around his waist. It wasn't hard to figure out where this was going. Gemma smirked, and pulled Bucky's body completely over her, pinning her to the bed. Bucky began to remove her clothes, tearing them off her body with his one hand, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you so much right now!" Becky moaned, as he undressed himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Gemma at his side, Bucky sat on the edge of an exam table, getting looked over by a doctor. Steve approached them, half smiling. Bucky glanced up from the doctors exam, and met Steve's tired eyes. They were both exhausted.

Gemma kissed Bucky, and muttered, "I'll give you two a minute."

Smiling at Gemma, Steve gave her a quick hug, before she walked off towards the large windows looking out on a beautiful waterfall. Bucky chuckled to himself as they watched her, and glanced back at Steve. Narrowing his gaze on him, Steve smiled.

"You sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

Bucky sighed as he glanced at the floor. "I can't trust my own mind." He grimaced up at Steve. "So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head... going back under is the best thing. For everybody." He snuck a peek at Gemma.

Steve patted him on the shoulder, and pulled Bucky's attention back to him. Bucky nodded, and gave him a tight hug. It felt like a goodbye. Steve let him go, and smiled, glancing over Bucky's shoulder. Bucky sighed, and turned to watch Gemma as well.

Slowly walking up behind her, Bucky slipped his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair. Their interaction was less foreboding, because they had hope that Bucky would come out of things unscathed, and better than ever. That was the dream, at least.

Bucky kissed her neck, muttering, "It's time, Doll."

Gemma turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing, "I know... let's do this, so I can get that much closer to getting you back."

Bucky chuckled, "Okay..." and took her hand. They joined Steve back at the cryo chamber, and waited. Finishing up their calculations, the doctor approached Bucky.

"Mr. Barnes, if you would come with me, we'll get you into the chamber." The doctor instructed.

Bucky took a heaving breath, and released Gemma's hand. He stepped forward, and she followed close behind. He climbed into the tube, and leaned back, watching her, trying to smile, trying to reassure her. The doctor strapped him back.

"Sorry, wait a sec." Bucky begged.

The doctor nodded, and stepped back. Gemma and Steve stepped forward, eyeing one another, confused. Bucky chuckled, glancing between them.

"Hey, it's fine. I just wanted to say, I love you both. Take care of each other while I'm gone, okay?" Bucky requested.

"Of course." Steve agreed, patting Gemma on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Bucky, we can do that." Gemma stated stepping closer. "Now, don't worry about us. We'll be okay."

Bucky muttered, "God, I love you, Gemma."

"And I love you."

Bucky chuckled, and nodded for the doctor to continue. He moved for the control panel. Once he put in a few last minute calculations, the tube closed smoothly. Gemma smiled weakly at Bucky as his eyes shut.

She stepped forward, and watched as ice formed over the glass, obscuring his features. Touching the glass with her fingertips, she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She decidedly regretted bringing him to Wakanda. Rubbing his neck, Steve walked away, giving her some privacy. He wandered up to the windows, taking in the view.

Gemma opened her eyes, and glanced around, spotting Steve, talking with T'Challa. Sighing slowly, she turned back toward Bucky. She tried to smile, but she couldn't stop the sobs. She wasn't sure why she was crying, she knew she would be with him again. She trusted these people to help save Bucky, they had said as much, but it didn't mean she would like it. Also, Bucky had promised, and he never broke his promises.


	5. Living Without You

-Fifteen Months Later-

"Gemma, it's time to get out of here," Shuri called from across the room, "You can't live in this lab."

Gemma looked out the window, just then realizing the sun had gone down. Groaning loudly, she stretched in her chair, spinning around to face Shuri, who was grimacing at her. Gemma clicked her tongue, looking at the ceiling, trying to avoid the teen's obvious look of annoyance. Shuri scoffed and started up the stairs. She was having none of it. Gemma jumped from her chair, and started after her.

Gemma climbed the stairs back toward reality, taking a heaving breath. Shuri glanced over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking knowingly. Gemma rolled her eyes, and looked at Shuri.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"You have to get out of this lab more. I get you're afraid of forgetting, and moving on without Bucky, but you can't keep sitting around here waiting for him to wake up." Shuri informed her.

Gemma shook her head. "I'm not afraid of forgetting, I can't forget him. I'm just tired of waiting. We get so close to a breakthrough, then we find a fatal flaw, and we have to start all over again. I just don't want to leave this lab until we figure it out."

"Gem, we aren't going to give up on him. It's going to be alright. Just, take a breath, and let us get there. I'm really glad you're here, though. You have been a vital part of our development team. Just, take some time for yourself." Shuri begged, holding Gemma by the arms.

Gemma rubbed her face, and said, "Okay, I'm going to head home, let me know if anything happens around here, alright?"

"Of course. Now, go, and take care of yourself. It's Friday night, go out. I don't want to see you until Monday." Shuri demanded.

"Alright, Shuri, I hear you. I'll see you on Monday." Gemma agreed, as she started out of the lab.

She slowly walked across the courtyard, and into her building. Climbing the stairs, she ran into her neighbor. She nodded his way, not really in the mood for a conversation. Turi smiled as he passed her. He paused a moment, and turned back to watch her.

Turi called up after her, "Gemma, wait..." He ran up to the landing, grinning. "Me and some of the others from the lab are going out to the club in the city, would you like to join us?"

Gemma sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know..."

"Please. I know you have someone you're waiting for, but I think you should come out with us, just to get some air." Turi pushed, watching her intently.

Gemma nodded, and looked back up the stairs, before saying, "Okay, give me five minutes, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Turi chuckled, "Sounds good. I'll get us a cab, we'll be in the courtyard."

Gemma grinned, and started back up the stairs. She ran into her apartment, and pulled out her only dress, throwing it on. She looked in the mirror, fixed her hair, and ran back out of the apartment. Trying to take deep breaths, she started back down the stairs. She was out of practice, and in that moment, she could feel it.

Stepping out into the warm air, Gemma was immediately glad she was wearing the light dress. It was abnormally warm that night. She took a deep breath, approached the taxi, and climbed in. Turi, grinned, and told the driver where to take them.

As they approached the club, Turi glanced at Gemma. She tried smile back at him, and climbed out of the taxi. Turi led her into the club, and they met up with the others. Immediately getting a drink, Gemma wandered out onto the dance floor. She threw her hands in the air, and danced with the large group, shoved into the small space like sardines. It was like everyone needed a distraction that night.

So, Gemma drank, and danced, and laughed with her coworkers. She forgot to keep track of her drinks, and started feeling woozy. Still dancing, she bumped into others, and almost fell more than once. As she was about to fall again, Turi grabbed her and led her to a table, dropping her in a chair before sitting next to her.

"You okay, Gemma? You were all over the place out there."

Gemma shook her head, and groaned, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't pace myself, and had too much to drink. I'm sorry, you should go hang out with the others, I'll be fine."

He sighed, and watched their coworkers hanging out on the other side of the club. They didn't even realize they were gone. He glanced back at her, shrugging. He wasn't leaving her, not like that.

Turi yelled over the music, "I'm getting a little bored of this place. You want to head back, we can share a cab, again."

Gemma nodded, and tried to stand. She stumbled, but Turi caught her, and started towards the door. He pulled her towards a line of taxis, basically dragging her. Carefully he sat her in one, and climbed in after her. They rode in silence back toward the kingdom.

As they reached their building, Gemma stumbled out of the cab. Turi pulled her up, and led her inside. She laughed loudly as she climbed the stairs to their floor, insisting on doing it herself.

Once Turi got her up to her apartment, he helped her open the door. Before they could get inside, Gemma spun around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Turi leaned back in surprise. She giggled, and met his reluctant eyes.

"You are a very nice guy. Bucky was a nice guy. Do you want to be my new nice guy?" She murmured.

"You want me to replace the man you love? Gemma, I'm not sure you know what your saying. Why don't you come inside, and I'll help you get settled for the night. You'll be more clear headed in the morning. How about that?" Turi retorted, slipping Gemma's hands from around his neck.

Gemma groaned, "Fine, just help me inside, please. I don't think I can do it myself."

Turi chuckled, and carried her to the couch. Ripping her shoes off, Gemma curled up in a ball, covering her face, trying to hide her shame. Turi grabbed a blanket from the bedroom, and covered her up. Slowly he snuck out of the room, locking the door behind him. Gemma let out a deep sigh, and covered her head with the blanket, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Heavy knocks on the door woke Gemma with a start. As her eyes opened, she groaned. The sun was up and shining into her apartment, blinding her. After the night she had had, her head was throbbing. A second rapid succession of knocks drew her attention back to the task at hand.

"Gemma?! Open the door. I know you're home." The mystery knocker yelled through the door.

Gemma murmured, "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on."

As she opened the door, she gasped. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were standing on her stoop, coffee in hand. Gemma pulled Steve into a warm hug, sighing. It had been months since he had been back, and she had actually missed him.

Releasing him, Gemma looked him over. "I'm digging the beard, Rogers. And Nat, since when have you been blonde?"

They chuckled and glanced at one another.

"We didn't want to be recognized together, so... but that's not why we came. Shuri called us, and said we should check in. So, we're here, and we're taking you out to a late breakfast." He declared, holding out a coffee to her.

She grabbed it, and took a swig, burning her mouth. She glanced at the others, saying, "Shuri's really good about butting into people's lives, isn't she? Why wouldn't she be, she's still a teen. I'm really okay. But, even if you're here because she told you to come, I'll take it. Let me get into something less... alcohol scented, and we can go."

Nat chuckled, "So, you've become a clubber since we last visited. Did not see that coming."

"Nope! My coworker invited me out with him and others from work, and now I regret all of my life decisions that led me to that club..." Gemma countered, walking towards her bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nat glowered, following her in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked through the village, Nat and Steve watched Gemma like a pair of hawks. They were certain that she was doing worse than she was willing to admit. It had been so long since Bucky went back under, and they were certain it was taking its toll on her.

"I can feel you watching me, and you can stop. I'm fine." Gemma assured them, glancing their way.

Steve nodded, saying, "I know you're pretty tough. I saw it when you helped break out our friends. That doesn't change the fact that you are here, mostly alone, waiting for Bucky to wake up. I get that this has become your life, and you're doing great things here, but everyone needs people in there lives. And as Shuri says it, if you're not working in your lab, alone, you're at home, alone. With the exception of last night."

Gemma scoffed, "Listen, please. I'm alone by choice. I don't need any distractions. My work is important to me, enough so, I don't feel alone. I'm fine."

Nat grimaced at Gemma, and patted her on the back. "It's not that. We're just afraid that if you continue on like this, you're going to miss out on the more important things in life. We can see that you're happy in your work, but there are other things to experience."

"Please, stop worrying about me. I just don't want to forget why I'm here. I mean, I want to experience all of these new things you speak of with the love of my life." Gemma retorted, looking at her hands.

Steve and Nat glanced at each other, finally understanding. Gemma led them into an open restaurant, with a view of the river flowing along the outskirts of town. They ordered one of everything, and spent the rest of the morning discussing lighter matters.

As they made their way back to Gemna's apartment, Shuri approached them, almost skipping. She pulled Gemma into a tight hug, laughing. She grunted, and patted Shuri on the back, hardly matching her intensity. Groaning, she pulled away, and locked eyes with Gemma.

"Maybe show some enthusiasm white girl. It's great news! I have figured out how to help Sergeant Barnes." Shuri exclaimed.

"What?! Really? Show me!" Gemma insisted, dragging her back toward the labs.

Nat and Steve glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed after them.


	6. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

"So, explain it again, I'm not quite grasping the concept." Steve pleaded, rubbing his face.

"Well, I guess we can compare it to hypnosis." Shuri began. "You use certain words to implant the thought or action, and other words to reverse it. We are going to use extensive psychotherapy along with new technology to do the same with Bucky. It's going to push him mentally to the breaking point, but it should do the trick. It will reverse the effects of his programming, making the trigger words ineffective." Shuri babbled, with everyone else watching her like she was speaking a different language.

Shuri groaned, "It will work, just trust me. But first, we have to wake him up."

Gemma perked up, and said, "Okay, I like this plan. I'm skeptical, but I like it."

As Steve, Nat and Gemma joined Shuri in the lab, they tried to stay focused on the plan, though Bucky was before them, in his cryo chamber.

"Alright, we are going to wake him, and immediately begin the therapy. You will have ten minutes with him before we start." Shuri explained, glancing at each of them knowingly.

"We got it. Ten minutes." Steve repeated.

"Alright, let's do this." Shuri exclaimed. "I'm tired of watching Gemma mope around my lab."

Through the rest of the afternoon, Shuri and her team coaxed Bucky out of his cryo. It was a miserably long process. Nat had convinced Steve to take a quick walk, having been assured they would have time. So, Gemma watched the doctors thaw Bucky alone.

Just when Gemma stood up to stretch, Bucky sat up, and yelled, flailing his arm. Gemma stood at his feet, and attempting to draw his attention. She grabbed his ankles, and tried to stay clear of his hand. Upon her touch, Bucky stiffened, and stared at Gemma.

He focused on her, and chuckled, "Gemma? Gem, it's you."

She grinned, and rushed up to him, pulling him into a kiss. He chuckled into her lips, but kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair. It was like they had never been apart. Just as they were losing their breath, someone coughed, making them separate, and seek out the culprit.

They locked eyes with Nat and Steve, each grinning obnoxiously. Gemma stepped back, giving them space to greet Bucky. Steve and Bucky hugged like awkward siblings, making Nat and Gemma burst into laughter. Steve let him go, glancing at the women with an annoyed smile. Nat stepped around him, and gave Bucky a gentle hug, and a swift peck on the cheek.

All too soon, Shuri approached them, saying, "Time's up. Bucky we have to take you down to surgical. We have a couple procedures to do, before we get rid of the Winter Soldier programming. We need to do it before you're fully recovered from cryo, so your mind is more accessible. Okay?"

Bucky blinked rapidly in surprise, nodding cautiously. "Yeah, whatever we gotta do, let's get it done."

Gemma sighed, and followed by his side, as the moved him downstairs. Quickly, Shuri connected Bucky up to monitors and an IV. Once he was prepared, they started their work. It was excruciating to watch.

-Two Weeks Later-

"It's alright Gemma, he's doing very well. We've tried the trigger words on him, and nothing. He has been repaired. We'll release him tomorrow, but he will need plenty of rest after everything he's been through. Got that?" Shuri divulged, walking with Gemma down to the lab.

Approaching Bucky, who was visiting with Steve, Gemma nodded. Shuri patted her on the arm, and joined them. They were laughing at something Bucky had said. Gemma watched them, amused. Suddenly Bucky caught sight of her, and smiled delicately her way. She chuckled under her breath, rocking on her heels.

Steve quirked an eyebrow, following Bucky's gaze. As his eyes landed on Gemma, he scoffed, and stood. He patted Bucky on the shoulder, and gently started leading Shuri away.

He said, "We'll give you some privacy..."

Shuri groaned, "But I came down here to get samples."

"Later," Steve hissed, leading her along.

"I think we're alone now." Gemma quipped, sauntering up to Bucky's bed.

He chuckled, and took her hand. "At least for the next few seconds."

Gemma nodded, glancing at their hands. "So, they're releasing you tomorrow. Are you ready to be a free man?"

"I'm still supposed to rest, but yeah, I'm ready to spread my figurative wings." Bucky agreed, looking out the window.

"Good, that's good. Where would you want to go to recover? We could go to the beach. Or maybe Constanţa..." Gemma suggested.

Bucky rubbed his neck, and confessed, "I actually kind of want to stay nearby. I know it sounds lame, after all of our adventures, but I want to live a simple life for a while. Maybe farm, or something."

Gemma pursed her lips, nodding.

Bucky rubbed her hand. "It's fine if you want to stay here, in the kingdom. You've made a life for yourself. Don't let me ruin it."

Gemma scoffed, "No, that's not happening. You can farm, and I can commute back here for my work. It's not like we're hours away from the farming communities nearby. I'm willing to make it work. Are you?"

Bucky gaped up at her. She truly believed he might not want to be with her. She sighed and looked at the floor. Suddenly, he pulled her by the hand onto his lap. Gemma squealed in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gemma Frost, I want to be with you for the rest of my strange existence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun rose over the trees, Bucky and Gemma woke to the sounds of giggling children. Bucky stretched, and placed a hand on Gemma's cheek, kissing her gently. She groaned, and cupped his hand in hers, squinting at him with one eye.

"Are you playing around with that man again... he needs his rest. They both do..." Shuri called, from outside.

Bucky sat up, muttering, "I'm going to go say hi to her, come out when you're ready, Doll."

Gemma gazed up at him as he climbed out of the hut, and approached Shuri. Shuri smiled, and glanced at the children as they ran off. Bucky stared out across the river, taking in the beautiful morning.

"Good morning Sergeant Barnes." She greeted him.

"Bucky..."

She nodded. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled at her, sighing, "Good. Thank you."

"And Gemma, how is she?" Shuri inquired.

He glanced up towards the hut, as Gemma climbed out precariously. She was finding it difficult to slip through the small doorway these days. Slowly she joined the others, sighing. Bucky chuckled, and took her in his arms, kissing her hair.

Shuri placed a gentle hand on Gemma's swollen belly, asking, "And how is our little miracle this morning?"

"She's doing somersaults, so I'd say very well. Thank you." Gemma mused, laying her hand beside Shuri's.

"You are very welcome. Now, come, there is still much to learn about both of your conditions."

Following her, hand in hand with Bucky, Gemma muttered, "You, I get. There is still much to discover about your condition. But it's like she believes we're having the first baby, ever."

Bucky chuckled, "Well, reason says this shouldn't be possible." He slipped their hands over her belly. "I am a hundred year old super soldier, after all..."


End file.
